Just Raking the Leaves
by ArishiaEAM
Summary: Karin got in trouble again, and is stuck raking the leaves, which totally sucks; until a white haired shinigami shows up


** Just Raking the Leaves **

* * *

><p><strong>hey everybody it's the author ArishiaEAM, just wanted to say I do not own Bleach<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful autumn day in Karakura town; the air wasn't to cool or to warm, it was just perfect. The Birds were chirping a beautiful tune and the leaves were turned red, pink, green, orange, yellow, and brown. It was the perfect day for many people, except maybe a certain girl who stood in the principal's office.<p>

This girl's name was Kurosaki Karin, a 15 year old at Karakura high school; she was average looking, or maybe a little prettier than average. She had silky black hair tied up into a loose ponytail leaving out a few strands of hair that framed her heart shaped face. Her mouth was stuck into a permanent scowl, and her nose was scrunched up, like she had smelt something bad and her eyes were a deep violet color, so dark in fact that it looked black.

"Miss Kurosaki, you have to stop this erratic behavior" said the principal; he was fat, bald, and single.

"What erratic behavior sir" Karin asked innocently

"Sneaking out of school to go and play soccer" he answered just as sweetly.

"If you had Miss Hirako as a teacher you would too" She stated matter-of-factly.

"You will not speak that way towards your teachers Miss Kurosaki" The principal shot back with his face turning red with anger.

"Sooooo, am I going to get a detention or what" She said bored.

"You didn't let me finish my list of offenses Miss Kurosaki" he said now smirking "You've also vandalized part of the beloved school garden"

"I was just practicing my soccer and some of the flowers got in the way of the soccer ball" She said trying to justify her actions.

"Your punishment is that you must rake the leaves outside the school until it starts snowing.

**After School **

* * *

><p>Karin was outside starting her job at raking the leaves when a handsome boy with blue eyes and white hair showed up.<p>

"Hey, Kurosaki do you want to go and play some soccer now?" The boy asked.

"Can't Toushiro I have to rake up all the leaves" Karin said pouting.

Toushiro sighed and reluctantly asked "Why?"

"Because I vandalized a garden"

He once again sighed and asked "How?"

"Soccer ball"

"How long do you have to rake the leaves?"

"Until it starts snowing" she said

"Well then I should probably help you"

The pair continued to rake up the leaves until they had a huge pile sitting right in front of them. That's when Karin came up with a great idea.

"Wanna jump in the pile Toushiro" Karin said mischievously.

"Why would i want to do that" Toushiro responded bored.

"Because its fun and you're not, but as of now that is going to change" She said proudly

And at that Karin proceeded to push Toushiro into a giant pile of leaves, and then followed him; at first Toushiro just sat there but after being bombarded with a bunch of leaves by Karin, his pride forced him to throw leaves back.

"Is that all you've got midget!" Karin yelled.

"I am not a midget!" he responded angrily; and then he proceeded to chase her. Karin tried to run away but Toushiro was faster and he grabbed her around the waist. Karin being Karin then went limp and put all her weight forward causing the two of them to fall forward.

Toushiro ended up on top of Karin, and as he tried to stand up Karin flipped from her stomach to her back and was now facing him. If anybody were to walk by they would see Toushiro's on all fours, with Karin underneath him.

Karin's heart was beating uncontrollably fast, and her faced was dusted with blush; Toushiro was no different, his heart was beating super fast but his face was full on red.

Toushiro then did the unexpected, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, and then he kissed her. I t was a small kiss, more of a peck; he then got off of her careful to avoid her eyes. When the two were sitting next to each other Karin did the unexpected and grabbed Toushiro by the shirt and kissed him passionately.

When the two broke apart Karin whispered into Toushiro's ear "I just realized you could have made it snow with your zanpakotu"


End file.
